Inheritors of Chaos
by EM48
Summary: Takes place directly after Deathly Hallows, 19 years later. Runs parallel to Inheritors of Peace.


**Hello readers!** **Welcome to the wonderful story of ****Inheritors of Chaos****! As you may already know, this story goes side by side with another story, ****Inheritors of Peace****. They tell the story of Hogwarts after Harry and friends are adults. Inheritors of Chaos follows young James point of view, starting directly after the end of Deathly Hallows. Inheritors of Peace follows the point of view of Lauren, who is an OC that could be called Lily's counterpart. And although I will update both stories together, I don't suggest reading both stories at once. Read one, and after it's finished, read the second. One last thing. Because at the end of Deathly Hallows they only give you ten or eleven characters, my story is going to be highly OC based, so if you want a character in the story, don't hesitate to ask! I need more characters. Now enjoy!**

People always asked James why he chose to be so crazy. And he always told them the same thing. He didn't _choose_ to be crazy, it came with his name. You had to be a rule breaking maverick if you were named James Potter.

But people just didn't believe that.

Yes, it was true that James broke the rules and drove everyone crazy, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Rose had to be a smarty-pants-get-an-A-on-every-test like her mom, and James had to be like his grandpa.

Apparently despite the teachers saying they missed James and Lily _so much,_ they didn't appreciate having a carbon copy of him. The little hypocrites. Although he had to thank McGonagall for giving him all those detentions. After all, he did beat the school record before his third year.

"Hey Potter, hope you spend enough time away from detention to come to a single Quidditch practice this year."

James looked up to see the Gryffindor Keeper, Sarah Wood, staring at him. She was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and, according to James father, just like her dad, Oliver Wood.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Clean up my act or I get kicked off the team." James said tiredly. "You know that you very well can't make good on that threat. I'm the best Seeker you could find."

"Fine. But do stay out of detention. Or else." Wood finished her speech and stalked out of the compartment.

"Hey James, still on the Quidditch team?" Teddy Lupin had just walked in and was treating himself to one of James Chocolate Frogs. "Hey, I got your dad!"

"No way!" James grabbed it, staring at a likeness to himself. The only difference was their eyes. James's were hazel like his mom's, his dad's were green.

"Kinda freaky, isn't it?" Lupin said, staring at the picture too. "Everyone expects you to be like your dad, but you're not."

"Yeah." James said, thinking of how he always wanted to be like his father, but bjust always seemed to fly away from that personality. "But maybe me and my dad are closer than we think. He gave me this."

At those words he pulled out a piece of seemingly blank parchment. "A piece of blank parchment?" Lupin said, not trying to stop the disappointment from flowing into his voice.

"Far from it." James said, unfolding the parchment.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

At the familiar words the parchment unfolded into the Infamous Marauders Map. Lupin stared at it in awe, then to James, then back to the map.

"Bloody brilliant! A map of Hogwarts!" Lupin cried out, staring at the ever moving map.

"A map of Hogwarts! Where?" A robed figure burst into the compartment, looking around wildly.

"_Mischief Managed. _Nowhere. We were just talking about making one on this here piece of parchment. And Rose, why did you come bursting in here?"

"Nothing." The bushy haired red head said. "I just wanted to see Lupin again."

"That's right!" James exclaimed "I saw you two snogging earlier!" He burst out laughing as both Rose and Lupin turned bright scarlet.

"Well, um," Lupin stammered, glancing around, "Says the person who practically stalks Lauren Aldan." Now it was James turn to turn red.

"How do you know that?" James stuttered "I didn't tell anyone!"

"Yeah you did." Lupin smirked "Drank too much firewhisky. Opened up your heart to me. And now I've told Rose. Think of how many people _she'll_ tell."

"Oh crap, what am I going to do?" James said, gripping his hair.

"Get your robes on." Rose said matter-of-factly. "We'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes." And she walked out of the compartment.

"Get up James." Lupin said. "Let's go rock this school.

**So, how you like? R+R! And remember, I need muchos characters! If you give me a request, I most likely will honor it. And I need two more MAJOR characters. I need a version of Sirius and a version of Peter. I will post Inheritors of Peace soon, if not already.**


End file.
